planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Weber
Maria Weber is a former US Marine who enlisted in order to become a doctor. While she served, Maria learned the futility of war and now resides in a town called Millerton since the Simian Flu pandemic. Biography Prologue Maria is first seen leading the funeral service of Millerton's mayor, Tom Ross, after he dies of illness and describes him as a good man who lead Millerton through difficult times. Maria then wishes that God is with his wife Jess, who has taken over his position and tells Tom to rest easy now. Maria asks Jess if she is okay and Jess says she is and thanks Maria before she leaves to go back to town. After two men arrive at the front gate, Maria warns Jess and Luke Rainey and they arrive at the gate to interrogate the drifters, Jakob Willits and Oswald Reeves. When they request sanctuary and for them to care for Oswald's wound caused by a hunting accident, Maria advocates letting them in and opens the gate regardless of Jess' decision. Chapter One When Mikey is shot by apes, Maria rushes to treat his wound while Jess and Rainey question him on what happened. Maria wants to take him inside but Rainey tells her to hold off so Maria instead sends Mark, Jess' son, to get her medical kit. While Maria treats his wound she listens to Mikey say how they were attacked by apes and they killed Pete. Mark arrives with the kit just as Rainey advocates sending a party out to look for the cattle they were guarding when Maria steps in saying it isn't smart to go out in the dark. Maria and Mark carry Mikey over to get the bullet out of his shoulder. Chapter Two The next day Jess takes a group out to look for Pete and the cattle, including Rainey and the drifters who are now revealed to be ape hunters. When Jess returns Maria asks what happened and where Isaac is, she reveals they found and fought the apes and Isaac was killed in the conflict, deeply disturbing Maria. Chapter Three After the apes attack Millerton, Maria helps care for the bodies, human and ape, and later sees the ape hunters have captured an orangutan. When Reeves starts beating him with a metal pipe, Maria begs Jess to get Reeves to stop reasoning it can't talk, it's wrong and isn't accomplishing anything. Maria stops Reeves from hitting the orangutan again and warns that he is going to kill the ape, which won't solve anything. *'Jess says to "Stop it"': Reeves drops the metal pipe and Maria unties the orangutan's hands, letting him down and then checks his pulse. *'Jess chose to "Stay silent"': Maria lets go of the pipe and Reeves continues beating the ape while Maria leaves in disgust. Maria walks into a meeting between the Jess, Mark, Rainey and the ape hunters and asks if this is how things get decided now before joining the meeting herself. After the ape hunters suggest going to the ape tribe and kill anything that moves, Maria advises a reconnaissance mission instead to get a better sense of what they are dealing with. Maria puts the matter to a vote but is outvoted and they leave to get ready. Jess asks Maria to come with them but she declines and asks to show Jess something. Maria leads Jess to the caged orangutan and explains that he speaks a form of sign language and translates for him as he signs. After the orangutan says the apes want peace, Maria suggests letting the ape go to try and make peace with the apes and end the killing. Mark arrives to get Jess and they leave shortly thereafter. Chapter Four Jess and her group returns after encountering the apes again and Maria asks Jess for answers and where Mark is. After Jess says the apes captured him and Rainey stopped her from going back for him, Maria calls him out for it. When Rainey and Jess start to doubt the ape hunters' effectiveness, Maria asks if they are better off without them. Rainey responds that he never trusted them to begin and Maria questions whether they can trust Rainey. Kay barges into the meeting to warn them that the ape hunters are leading the orangutan into the town square to be hanged and they all rush outside. Maria begs them not to do this and turns to Jess to stop them, reasoning that they can use him to get Mark back and Jess agrees. With help from Jess and Rainey, Maria cuts the orangutan down. Maria walks up to Jess while she sits by her husband's grave telling her she is needed back at Millerton when an ape comes up from behind her and Jess pulls out her gun. Maria turns around and pulls out hers but the ape grabs it and takes it from her, pointing it at Jess. When the ape reveals he knows they have his friend Clarence, the orangutan, Maria ask him how he knows this and Bryn says Mark told them. Maria then silently listens to the ape, Bryn, propose a prisoner exchange on a bridge and potential peace between their two groups before he leaves. Maria sits on a flatbed truck guarding Clarence and later helps him on his feet. Maria then notices apes underneath the bridge, but the bridge is blown up by Willits' ape hunter army before she can react and the two sides open fire on each other, including Maria. When Mark falls into the ice and is trapped Maria tells Jess not to go but Jess ignores her. If Byrn chose to "Shoot Jess" and Jess sided with Maria most of the time: Maria will toss a shotgun to Jess, which she can use to save Mark. Chapter Five Maria is captured by the ape hunter soldiers during the battle on the bridge, taken back to their main campsite near train tracks and put in a cage. While sitting in the cage, Reeves comes to talk to her and Maria asks why she and other humans are in cages. After Reeves explains the other humans are sick and want her help dealing with them, Maria flat out refuses to help them and tells him to go to hell. After Reeves leaves Bryn approaches her cage and they argue about which side betrayed the other. Bryn asks why Maria is in a cage and she tells Bryn the soldiers captured her and plot to take over Millerton and exterminate Bryn's tribe. Maria begs Bryn to let her out so they can warn Jess and fight the soldiers together. *'Bryn chose to "Leave Maria prisoner"': Bryn refuses, stating he won't trust humans with Maria screaming they will kill them as Bryn runs away. (Leads to Exiled ending) *'Bryn chose to "Let Maria out"': Bryn grabs a rock and smashes the lock to Maria's cage and they both flee to warn Jess. Everything beyond this point only occurs if Bryn let Maria out of the cage Maria eventually makes it back to Millerton and sneaks into the quarantine zone where Jess and Rainey are locked up and she explains everything that happened after the bridge and Willits' plans for the town. Maria tries to free them before Bryn pulls her away to hide, hearing footsteps coming their way. The following choices only occur if Jess disagreed with Maria on how to deal with the apes most of the time and Mark is dead *'Jess chose to "Betray Bryn"': Willits kills Bryn and Maria quietly asks Jess what she has done. Willits holds his gun on her while letting Jess and Rainey out of their cells claiming Maria won't escape again. *'Jess chose to "Reject Offer"': See below. After Willits leaves them, Maria and Bryn come out of hiding and Maria calms Rainey down, telling him they can't fight Willits alone and they both turn to Jess. After Jess proclaims they will fight together and Bryn lets them out, They make a plan to blow up the train tracks near the coal tower as the train arrives to ambush them and Maria says it could work with the C4 they have in the armory. Rainey moves to get men to help them while Maria and Jess go to the armory to get the C4. As they are leaving the armory, Reeves surprises them and holds Jess at knifepoint, forcing them both to drop their guns. *'Jess chose to be patient and not attack Reeves': Jess disarms Reeves and distracts him enough so Maria can pull out a knife and slice his throat killing him. *'Jess chose to "Attack"': Jess elbows Reeves and he slams her against the fence around the armaments and lunges at Maria and the two brawl with Reeves gaining the upper hand while Jess grabs her gun and points it at Reeves with her vision still blurry. **'Jess chose to "Shoot"': Jess shoots Reeves once in the back saving Maria's life. Jess asks if Maria if she is okay and Maria says she is while they grab their weapons and C4 as they escape. **'Jess chose to do nothing': Reeves plunges the knife into Maria's chest, killing her. Maria and Jess rendezvous with Rainey and his people, which may or may not include Mark, outside of town and ride out to the coal tower on horseback. When they get their Maria moves to place the C4 on the tracks when they are ambushed by more ape hunter soldiers. They flee to a building near the tower and Maria helps fight the soldiers off until they are all dead, but Kay and Mikey are killed in the struggle. Maria grabs the C4 and leaves with Jess, and Mark if alive, while Rainey stays behind due to being wounded in the firefight. Maria sets the explosives on the track and hands Jess the detonator before Willits surprises them and holds them all at gunpoint. *'Jess chose to "Surrender"': Jess disarms Reeves and distracts him enough so Maria can pull out a knife and slice his throat killing him. (Leads to Exiled ending) *'Jess chose to "Shoot"': Willits is shot in the chest. **'If Mark is alive and Jess bonded with him': Mark will grab Willits' gun giving Jess the distraction she needs to kill Willits without anyone else dying. Maria runs with the others back to Rainey and let the apes kill the soldiers while riding back to Millerton. **'If neither happens': Willits shoots Maria in the head, killing her just as Jess kills Willits. Endings *'Exiled ending': Maria is lead out of Millerton at gunpoint with her hands bound alongside the rest of the people loyal to Jess. Personality Maria is a compassionate, caring woman who only thinks about the wellbeing of others. While she served in the Marines, Maria developed a cautious and pacifist attitude after seeing the horrors of war. While she will fight for what she believes in and kill if necessary, it is only as a last resort. Relationships More to come... Notes *'Maria Weber' is the human tritagonist of Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier. Trivia More to come... Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Survivors of the Simian Flu Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Living Humans Category:Deceased Humans